The Mystery of the Missing Hanyou
by hanyou665
Summary: Kagome goes through some drastic changes and has to figure out why. Inuyasha on the other hand likes them.
1. Default Chapter

My first fanfiction Wow! I am soo excited!

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha and gang

* * *

Chapter 1: She's acting odd.

It was the morning before the new moon and inuyasha was complaining about having a weak human body for a night.

"Damn I hate the new moon and having a weak useless human body. We always have some demon come after us while I'm human!" inuyasha complained.

"Well…" Miroku started "You always seem to be a little more moody while your human."

Miroku started to snicker at something and inuyasha was starting to get ticked off.

" What the hell are you snickering about Monk!" inuyasha yelled and then started growling a the lecher Monk.. "It better not be something sick!" he added

"Well it is just that you act like a woman in heat is all" Miroku said

Just then Sango started to crack up laughing.

"inuyasha..ha ha.. you know..Miroku's right..ha..ha.. right?" she said in between laughs

"What's heat?" Shippo asked quietly. He really wasn't sure if he really wanted to know.

" Well heat is.." Sango started. "Have Miroku explain it he brought it up anyway." She said trying to save herself from explaining to the young fox demon what heat was.

"Um..err…heat is" Miroku stuttered with his explanation. " Have inuyasha explain it he's a demon anyway"

Shippo walked over to inuyasha and inuyasha just kept backing up until he was up against a tree.

"Why do I have to explain what heat is to the little runt?" inuyasha asked

just then they all noticed that Kagome hadn't taken any part in the conversation. Inuyasha kicked the little demon away and slowly walked over to the girl and asked "Kagome..? inuyasha said

Kagome instantly woke up from her trance and looked up at inuyasha.

" Inuyasha I'm going to go for a walk." she said plainly. " I need some time to think."

" What the hell do you mean?" he said. He had some concern in his voice and he didn't know what was the matter with her. She had been acting strange for the last two new moons. She would disappear for that night and come back in the morning. "What's wrong with her?" he thought

"Tonight's the new moon and any demon could attack you. You remember the spiderhead and the peachman don't you?" he asked

Kagome was a bit surprised at how protective he was being.

"I remember." She said "But I really need some time to think."

" Then I will go with you." Inuyasha half offered and half told. Inuyasha knew she was in heat and thought that was why she didn't want in the conversation earlier.

"No." she said calmly

"There is no way in hell I am going to let you go off on your own while your in heat!"

Inuyasha just then realized what he had just said out loud and looked down at Kagome who was blushing furiously. Kagome got up and walked away from inuyasha and the others in the direction of the hot springs.

Inuyasha was just about to follow Kagome when Sango stopped him.

"Leave Kagome alone for a little bit you really embarrassed her when you said that out loud." Sango said

Inuyasha decided if she wasn't back before his demon power left him then he would go after her. Anyway why was it that now when the new moon was about to happen that she disappeared? Most of the time when he turned human she would stay around him more often. Why was she acting so odd?

About 15-min later inuyasha heard a scream and he knew why a demon must have smelt her heat. He rushed off towards the direction that he had heard the scream. No one was going to touch his soon to be mate…

* * *

Do you like it?


	2. A moonless night

Well here's the second chapter, please tell me what you guys think so far.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and gang, but I'm hoping to someday -

* * *

Chapter 2: A moonless night

(A/N: Well you might be thinking "What about Kikyo?" Well here's your answer.) It had been a month since his last meeting with Kikyo but it was one he would never forget!

Flashback

Inuyasha had been on his way to retrieve Kagome (like usually) he had smelt Kikyo's scent and followed it to The old Sacred Tree.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo said "Have you decided to come to hell with me?" she asked

"No Kikyo I have not come to go to hell with you." He stated calmly. He had already made up his mind on staying with Kagome and asking her to be his mate.

"Why is it that you no longer want to go to hell with me?" Kikyo asked. She was starting to get upset and knew what the answer was… Kagome.

"I have decided to stay here with Kagome and ask her to be my mate." He was not liking the looks that Kikyo was shooting at him.

Kikyo was throwing cold looks at him. " You mean to tell me that you are no longer in love with me because of my reincarnation has stolen your heart from me?" She asked coldly

"I am in love with Kagome and I think that she feels the same for me." He said

"So you mean to tell me that you aren't even sure that she cares about you the way you her?" She asked. She was thinking that if she could convince him that Kagome did not have the same feelings for him that she could finally take him to hell with her.

"Will you SHUT UP YOU CORPSE! Inuyasha yelled. He was starting to get ticked off at the way Kikyo was talking. Then he sniffed the air there was something there that he hadn't smelt before it was Naraku's disgusting smell.

"Why is it that you Kikyo smell of Naraku's arousal?" He asked with a smirk.

One the other hand Kikyo had forgotten of Inuyasha's keen senses and could not think of a good enough excuse.

"Alright it seems that you have figured me out Inuyasha." She said. "Me and Naraku are together now and plan on killing you, your lovely Kagome and your companions. She said with a sneer

"You will not come near my companions or Kagome!" He yelled.

Just then Naraku came out of no where with an unconscience Kagome

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said while running straight for Naraku.

It seemed as though as Naraku had expected Inuyasha to do this and put up a barrier before Inuyasha saw them.

"Inuyasha why do you want such a human to be your mate?" Naraku asked as he looked down at Kagome. Inuyasha had sensed something else that Kagome was loosing blood fast!

"Naraku put Kagome down you Bastard!" Inuyasha screamed

Just then Miroku and Sango stepped into the scene.

"Leave Kagome alone you monster!" Sango yelled. Then she threw her weapon. "Boomerang Bone!" she yelled.

She was off aim for Naraku and "accidentally" hit Kikyo and killed her (A/N again! Yay. Sorry I just can't stand Kikyo.) Naraku let down the barrier to go to his beloved and threw the unconscience Kagome to the ground.

"Please do not die on me my love you still have to bear my childern!"(A/N sounds a little like Miroku don't you think. Anyway I love making Naraku look like and idiot.)

The others were getting really grossed out by the scene. Naraku was masturbating all over himself and what was left of Kikyo.

"Let's get out of here this is down right sick!" Inuyasha said. He now had Kagome in his arms and was planing on riding Kirara back to Kaede's house so he did not reopen Kagome's wounds.

"Yes, Lets go let Naraku have his way with a corpse." Sango said

"You will pay for this Inuyasha and Kagome will be the payment!" Naraku yelled as Inuyasha and his companions rode off on Kirara.

End Flashback

It took Inuyasha about 5min to get to where he had heard Kagome scream. When he got there he found Kagome on the ground passed out with a huge gash on her shoulder. Inuyasha's eyes were starting to bleed red for such thing. How dare this demon touch Kagome!

The demon looked over at Inuyasha.

"This must be your wretch then?" the demon started "It seems that you have not marked her yet so I shall do that for you."

The demon started to bend down to mark Kagome when Inuyasha screamed..

"Don't you dare touch my Kagome!"

Then Inuyasha whipped out Tentseiga and finished off the demon just in time. Before all of his demon power left him his keen senses smelt another hanyou somewhere close by….

* * *

I know you guys must hate me for my cliffys

Always review!


	3. Kagome, Is that you?

Here you go! Please review me, I love to hear what you have to say and love suggestions

Disclaimer: I do Not own inuyasha and gang

* * *

Chapter 3: Kagome…. is that you?

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and noticed her ears but thought his mind was playing tricks on him. Then he saw the wound. He dressed it as best he could just so it would work until Keade could give Kagome some herbs and fix her up later.

After he had dressed the wound she started to stir then he took notice of her ears when they twitched. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and she started to cry. He didn't know why though.

"Kagome…?" he started "Why do you have ears and claws like mine?" he asked

Just as she opened her mouth to speak Inuyasha said..

"Looks like you have fangs too."

Kagome bit down real fast and accidentally bit herself.

"OW!" she yelled

"Inuyasha please don't take me back to the camp if Sango and Miroku sees me like this.." She begged.

"but why?" he was being persistent

"Inuyasha this is why I didn't want you to follow me." She said "This is the second time this has happened to me, it started my first time having my period." Kagome was blushing at the fact that it was Inuyasha that she was speaking to.

Flashback

Kagome was sitting in her bathroom with a tampon in her hand asking herself "Why today", "Why me?"

Then her mother tapped on the bathroom door asking her if she was ok.

End flashback 

"You mean your heat right?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes" she said she was blushing up a storm.

Inuyasha sensed her distress and finally dropped the subject of heat.

"So your telling me that you're a half demon-dog too?" he asked

"I guess?" she said not being real sure.

Kagome was trying to get up but her deep wound was giving her some trouble. Inuyasha helped her up and put her in his lap. She was stiff at first but then settled down.

"Inuyasha I really want to go take a bath." She said

"You can have her bath but your not leaving my sight!" he said in a harsh tone but not meaning it to be mean.

"Fine!" was all she said before she tried getting up to walk over to the hot springs.

"OWW!" she yelled while trying to get up. Inuyasha walked over to her and helped her up.

"Maybe you should forget the bath, Kagome." He suggested " It seems to me that you can barely walk."

"I can walk Fine!" she yelled at him while pushing away from him. As she pushed away she fell back on her bad shoulder(A/N Just so you know it is her right shoulder that is the one that is cut.)

Inuyasha walked over to her and picked her up and walked away. Kagome of course was yelling at him to put her down because she didn't want Sango and Miroku to know. Inuyasha was surprised at how strong she had gotten and was having a hard time holding on to her.

"Will you hold still!" Inuyasha yelled

"Put me down! NOW!" Kagome screamed

"I'm taking you to Keade's so she can look at that wound of yours" he said calmly. He didn't think that it was a bad idea to have another demon on the trip. Now she might be even stronger being a hanyou like him.

Kagome on the other hand was frantic, she didn't know if Miroku or Sango would think of her anymore. Then she thought again "I mean they already accept Inuyasha for being a hanyou why wouldn't they accept me to?" she asked herself. Anyway she didn't want them to find out this way. They might even be mad at her for not telling them right away.

"Inuyasha please don't take me back to the village. I don't want anyone to see me like this." She begged Inuyasha.

"NO!" was his only response until he went back to thinking.

Kagome thinks "I've never sat him in his human form. I wonder if it will work? Only one way to find out."

"SIT!" she yelled

Inuyasha was ready for the common force to push him down into the dirt, but it never came.

"Shit!" she thought

"Inuyasha looked down at her and smirked

"It seems like there is one good thing about being human for a night."

Kagome growled at him and then brought her hands to cover her mouth.

"Wait I can't growl?" she thought

"Well it would seem that you are truly a dog-demon." Inuyasha said

"But I don't see how I am a hanyou? She asked outloud

"We'll find out, don't worry." He said. Then some thing hit him.

"You have never told me anything about your father." He said

"Do you think that it is possible that my father was a demon?" she asked

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome when he heard her soft snores. She had fallen asleep.

* * *

Hope you guys like it.

Reviews!1


	4. Fear of finding out

Hope your liking it!

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha and gang

* * *

Chapter 4: Fear of finding out

Inuyasha walked about another 5min. Until he reached the village.

"I wonder if Kagome would be mad at me for taking her to the village still like how she is?" he asked himself.

Just then Kagome stirred in his arms. She looked up at him with a smile but then saw that he was still human. Her smile faded. She brought her clawed hands up to the top of her head only to be greeted by two fuzzy ears. Then looked straight ahead and saw the village. Her fear rose.

"Inuyasha can we stay here until morning?" she begged

Inuyasha was about to say yes until he looked down at the wound on her shoulder and shook his head.

"No" he said firmly

"But…" Was all she managed to say before she was right in front of Kaede's hut.

"INUYASHA NOO!"

"YES!"

"You can't be this cruel!"

" I'm not being cruel! Cruel would be leaving you outside with that wound of yours!" Inuyasha shouted angerly

Just then Kaede stepped out of the hut to see a hanyou that looked to be Kagome and a human Inuyasha yelling at each other.(A/N Is that anything new?)

"Child what be wrong?" Kaede asked "And why is it that you have claws and ears like Inuyasha?"

"Well Kaede it would seem that Kagome is a hanyou like me." Inuyasha said simply

"How can that be?" she asked

"I am not quiet sure." He said "But can we talk about this later? I would like for you to look at Kagome's wound" he finished

"Yes" she answered

"OWW" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome was kicking and punching Inuyasha to get away.

"Stop that Kagome you'll hurt yourself more!" Inuyasha yelled "Kaede do you have anything to calm her down?" Inuyasha pleaded

"Ye, here put this over her mouth and nose." Kaede instructed

Just then Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara walked in the hut when they heard Kagome screaming at Inuyasha. After Kagome was out Sango asked the usual questions.

"Where did you guys go last night?" she asked "And why does Kagome have ears and claws like you?"

"Well it would seem that is the reasoning for her leaving like she did last night" Miroku said

"Kagome smells funny." Shippo said innocently

"Inuyasha you dog!"( A/N I don't even have to put his name we all know who it is and what happens in the end)

"Miroku!" Sango yelled "YOU HENTI!"

"SMACK!" (Miroku falls over anime style with a thud)

"Miroku I am going to repay you for last night and now you get it double time!"

Inuyasha walks over to the unconscience Miroku picks him up and tosses him into the nearby stream(A/N I may add that it was COLD!)

SPLASH!

"I didn't mean that he had mated with her I just…." Shippo said " I just said she smelled funny kinda like a dog like Inuyasha"

"Shippo how do you know about heat?" Sango questioned

"My father told me about it." He answered (A/N I'm sure that everyone has had the birds and the bees talk? 0o)

"Oh" she said "But I still do not understand the fact that Kagome is a demon."

"Hanyou" Inuyasha corrected

"Alright 'hanyou'."

"Neither do I." Inuyasha said

While the others were talking Kaede was looking at Kagome's wound and rebanaging it. After she was finished she went outside to finish her work out in the fields. After Kaede left Kagome slowly woke up.

When Kagome woke up she was greeted with a sight. Sango, Kirara and Shippo were sitting and looking at her with worried faces.

" Why are they here?" she thought "And where's Miroku"

Then she tried to sit up but was only pushed back down gently by Inuyasha.

"Kaede said that you needed to rest." He said "That wound of yours is worse than we all thought."

"Why did you bring them in here?" Kagome asked

"I didn't bring them here." Inuyasha complained. He didn't want to get sat. "They walked in when they heard you screaming."

"Then where's Miroku?" she asked

"He is outside in the stream with a few bumps and bruises"

"Why?"

"Don't ask."

Kagome tried to get up again but was only pushed back down by Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha stop that can't I just sit up?" she yelled

"Just lay down for now. We don't need you getting hurt anymore than you already are." He said

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha as if saying "Ok." But then she saw that he was back into his hanyou form. She looked gravely at her clawed hands and gasped.

"Why aren't I back to normal yet?" she questioned

"I'm not sure." Inuyasha answered

Then Kagome felt a small bit at her neck.

SMACK!  
"Myoga what are you doing here?" Kagome asked

* * *

Sorry guys I know you are going to kill me for that but I couldn't resist

Reviews!


	5. Myoga's answers

Wow 5 Chapters! I'm really busy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and gang

* * *

Chapter 5: Myoga's answers

"Myoga!" Kagome said "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here flea!" Inuyasha said

"Kagome, Master Inuyasha may I speak to you alone?" The old flea asked

"Feh" Was all Inuyasha said

"Shippo, Sango, and Miroku could you come help me in the fields?" Keade asked

"Sure we'll help" Sango said while pushing the Monk and young fox demon out the door of the hut.

Sure enough when they all were outside Inuyasha, and Kagome heard a loud..

SMACK!

And an angry demon slayer yell "HENTI!"

And the Perverted Monk try to save himself by saying " I couldn't help myself!"

**BACK IN THE HUT**

"Kagome you are the missing hanyou of the inu-yourki clan!" Myoga yelled

"What that can't be!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Myoga I am not from this time period so how can I be this "missing hanyou" as you so call it from this clan?" Kagome asked

"Kagome you never really talk about you father much is it possible that he was an demon?" Inuyasha said

"That's because I don't remember him any!" Kagome protested "My mother said that he left us when I was about 2."

"Kagome," Myoga said "Inuyasha is right about your father being a hanyou." (A/N WOW! Inuyasha was right for once! lol)

"WHAT!" Inuyasha screamed

"It was said.." Myoga started "That there was another hayou in the clan to mate with you Master Inuyasha"

Kagome right now was in total shock. "Mate with Inuyasha?" she thought "What in the world was mating?" She really wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"I CAN"T MATE WITH KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed "Well at least not right now." He thought. Myoga saw a smirk come across the hanyou's face and realized that was why he was being so possessive of the young girl.

"I know what you are thinking, Master Inuyasha." Myoga said devilishly

"FLEA IF YOU SAY ONE WORD OF MY INTENTIONS I WILL HURT YOU SO BAD YOU WILL WISH THAT YOU WERE DEAD!"

Inuyasha's screaming brought Kagome out of her trance of thoughts and back to reality. Then she did a brave thing by asking what mating was.

"Um…er…Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"What?"

"What's mating?" She asked innocently

Inuyasha was about to fall over. "how could she not know what mating was?" he asked himself. "Oh that's right she's not from this time period or at least hasn't been here in a long time."

"Don't worry Master Inuyasha, I will tell the young girl what mating is." Myoga offered

"Ok, you tell her flea." Inuyasha said while walking out the door of the hut.

"Where are you going?" Kagome said while trying to get up and follow him. She didn't like to be left behind in the hut all alone.

"No, Kagome you stay here. Besides you don't need to be getting up for a few days. I'll be back soon. OK?" he said

"Alright." She said dryly. She was confused usually didn't mind if he went off but now she felt lonely without him there.

"Alright Kagome, I'll tell you what mating is." Myoga said "Mating is like marring in human terms, Ok?"

"Yeah." She responded

"But in demon terms to become fully someone's mate, the male must bite the females neck, which is a symbol that you are already mated, then the male takes the females virginity." Myoga finished

"OWW, bite my neck! Wouldn't that hurt the female Myoga?" Kagome questioned

"No." he said

Kagome suddenly felt a pain at her shoulder.(A/N It's the one that got slashed)

"OWWW!" Kagome screamed

At hearing Kagome scream Inuyasha bust into the room

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"My shoulder it really hurts." She said. Then fell into darkness.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled

"Relax Master Inuyasha." Myoga said

"What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked

"She's just…"

* * *

You guys must hate me. hehe-

Reviews Please


	6. Kagome's Transfomations

Well what do you think?

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha and gang

* * *

Chapter 6: Kagome's transformations

"She's just…" Myoga started "Finishing her transformations and healing herself"

"She's What?" Inuyasha asked

"You know you can heal yourself right?"

"Well yeah or else I would have been dead a long time ago!"

"Kagome can do the same thing, just she does it in her sleep."

"Oh." Inuyasha replied "Than what do you mean by "finishing her transformations" old man?"

"Female dog-demons take longer than males to obtain all of their powers as a dog –demon." The flea said

"So when will she wake up again?" Inuyasha asked

"Maybe in an hour or so." Myoga responded "But you shouldn't be the first person she sees"

"Why the hell not! You're the one that said that I was to mate with her! I can't leave her now!" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Inuyasha will you please step out of the hut for a moment so that I may explain things to you?" the old flea asked

"Feh!" was all Inuyasha said before heading out of the hut in the direction of the old God tree.

"Now.." Myoga started, Inuyasha was staring at him with wide eyes wanting to know what was going on with his soon to be mate.

"Stop staring at me like that!" The flea yelled "Now as I was saying Inuyasha haven't you been noticed how protective and possessive you've been over Kagome since you found out that she was a hanyou?" Myoga asked

"I've always been like that!" Inuyasha protested

"No, you haven't been this possessive!"

"SO!"

"Now the reason that you shouldn't be the first person she sees is that you will notice that her scent has grown in strength and she will be much more attractive than before." Myoga said

"That's the only reason that I can't see her?" Inuyasha asked

"There are other reasons but you do not need to worry about them."

"Another thing is that after these changes Kouga and many other demons will come after her to be their mates."

"She's MY Mate!"

"Not yet."

"And another thing is that your brother Lord Sessomaru will be seeking her death."

"Why?"

"He was against the fact of having another hanyou in the clan." Myoga said "Some say he was the reasoning for her dissappearance."

"Why didn't he like the idea?"

"STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!"

"Feh!"

"Ok, back to my story it was said that there was another hanyou in the clan to settle a truce between your father and another dog-demon called Rio-Taosu.(A/N Sorry guys but I'm not really all that good with Japanese names. Review me if you have a better name.) But then the child disappeared. Some say she fell into a well and was gone." He finished

"Maybe your right flea. I mean that's how she gets here anyway is through that old well." Inuyasha said

"So when can I see Kagome?" Inuyasha asked "No, wait I can smell her!" Inuyasha was taking in Kagome's scent. It smelt beautiful!

"MASTER INUYASHA!"

"What?"

"Stay here"

"When can I see Kagome!"

"Give me about 10 min,ok?"

"Fine!"

After that was said the old flea hooped back towards the hut that housed Kagome.

"Little does she know what was happening to her." The flea thought

* * *

Ohhhh..he's getting protective!


	7. The new Kagome

Well here you are my readers. Enjoy!

Diclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and gang

* * *

Chapter 7: The new Kagome

When Kagome woke up she suddenly felt strange. Then Miroku and Sango walked into the hut.

"Kagome what happened to you?" Sango asked

"What do you mean you already know that I am a hanyou?"

"Yeah but you look different." Miroku said

"Look different? What do you mean"

"Come with me Kagome." Sango said while pulling Kagome off of the mat and toward a nearby stream.

"Look." Sango said

"Wow! You are right!" Kagome said in Awe

"Your hair has a silver tint to it." Sango said

"And look at my ears! They are tipped silver."

"You look stunning." Someone said

Everyone almost jumped out of their skin at the sound of the voice. But soon realized that it was just the old flea.

"Myoga don't scare us like that!" Kagome yelled and beared her fangs at the flea as if to say "Just try and suck my blood and I'll kill you flea!"

Myoga got the message quite clearly.

"Lady Kagome, you shouldn't be out and about yet." Myoga said

"Why not I feel fine?" Kagome questioned

"You will find that you loose your energy very fast now." The flea said simply

"Why?"

"Now that you are a full hanyou you must get used to the power that you know posses. But for the first weeks after your transformation you will loose your energy fast."

"Oh."

"Hey Myoga" Kagome said "Where is Inuyasha?"

"He will be here shortly. Why?" the flea asked

"I what him to take me to my time or what I thought was my time." She responded

"Go back to your time? Why?" Came a voice that only be one person. A silver haired hanyou hopped down from a nearby tree.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said happily

"Why do you want to go back to your time so soon?" he asked again

"I want to asked my parents some questions." Kagome said while looking at Inuyasha. He kept staring at her strangely. "Inuyasha is everything ok?"

"Kagome you look beautiful!"

"Are you ok?" She asked again. It wasn't like him to give her compliments. Suddenly she felt strange. The next thing she knew was that she was on four paws. "Wait FOUR PAWS!" Kagome thought

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

All Kagome could do was whine and ran off in the direction of the hut.

"She will be fine. But Inuyasha." Myoga said

"What?"

"When you mate with her you will also be able to transform into a dog just as she has done. Know I know when she will transform." The flea said

"When?" Miroku asked

"She only transforms when she is confused or scared. But that will change once she is mated and able to control her new power. Then she will be able to transform when she wishes."

"We had better go after Kagome she seemed very scared when she transformed." Miroku said

After that was all said they headed off in the direction of the scared new hanyou.

* * *

Do you like? What's happening to Kagome? hehe! you have to wait and see


	8. Kagome's confusion and Inuyasha's lust

Here's your answer!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha and gang

* * *

Chapter 8: Kagome's confusion and Inuyasha's lust

"You know Master Inuyasha," Myoga started "That Kagome will probably be pasted out on the floor or mat when we get to the hut."

"Why nothing is wrong with her..Is there?" Inuyasha asked

"Kagome will be at a loose for energy for the first week or so after her finishing her transformations." Myoga answered

"Why will she be at a loose for energy, flea?"

"She will have to get used to the new power that she now has." Myoga said dryly

"Oh."

Just then they all walked into the hut to find a pasted out dog that looked to be Kagome on the floor wimpering.

"What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked

"Like I said before she is scared and confused and also at a loose for energy." The flea answered

"You had better put her on the mat Inuyasha and let her sleep." Miroku said

Inuyasha gently picked up Kagome and then stopped in his tracks.

"She smells so good!" He thought to himself "Come-on get ahold of yourself she isn't ready to have a mate yet!" He screamed at himself mentally.

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked questionably

"Miroku!" Myoga said alarmingly

"What is it old man?" The lecherous monk asked

"You have to get Master Inuyasha away from Kagome, NOW!" The flea shouted

"But why." Then he looked at Inuyasha who looked to be in heaven just taking in Kagome's scent and his eyes were full of lust.

"Inuyasha will try and seduce her!" The flea screamed franticly

"Alright!"

WACK!

"OWW, What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha asked

"To bring you back into reality." Miroku said

Just then Kagome started to wake up and convert back into her hanyou form.

She looked up at Inuyasha and then blushed

"Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha asked with concern in his voice

"Yeah I'm fine just a little tired." She said

"Master Inuyasha." Myoga said "Can I please speak to you, NOW!"

"Feh!" Inuyasha said as he gently put Kagome down on the mat and walked out the door with Myoga on his shoulder.

SMACK!

"FLEA STOP SUCKING MY BLOOD! YOU ARE TERRIBLY ANOYING! The angry hanyou yelled

"Now listen to me! You have to control yourself around her!" Myoga said

"Why does she make me fell like that?"

"She is a young demoness, You are not the only one that she will effect." Myoga said "Remember when I told you that there would be other demons coming around seeking to make her their mate?"

"Yeah."

"Well until you or someone else mates with her she will have that effect on any man."

"SHE IS GOING TO BE MY MATE!"

"You can't force yourself on to her or you will ruin your chances."

"Fine."

BACK IN THE HUT

"Kagome are you ok?" Sango asked

"Yeah, I'm fine but why was Inuyasha looking at me like that?"

"Your scent got to him."

"My scent has never made him look at me like that before."

"Kagome if you knew, how many times your scent has made him look at you like that." Sango thought.

"Sango are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know why I turned into a dog?"

"No but maybe Inuyasha or Myoga does." Kagome gave her a confused look.

"It seems like they know a lot more about me than I know about me." Kagome thought

Then Inuyasha and the stupid flea walked into the room.

"Kagome good you are awake now I can finally have a chance to talk to you. May I have a moment alone with Kagome?" The flea asked

"Alright." Inuyasha said. The rest nodded in agreement and left the hut.

LATER  
"I HAVE TO MATE WITH INUYASHA BEFORE THE NEXT FULL MOON! Kagome screamed

* * *

Nice Idea? Huh?

Review


	9. NOTE TO ALL!

Authors Note

Sorry guys but it will be a couple days before I can write another chapter to my story. I'm sick with the flu. IT SUCKS! Oh well I'll just have to live through it.

P.S.

Could you guys review me and give me some ideas for my next couple chapters?

Hoping to write more sometime next week.


	10. Kouga and Lost

Well here you go!

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha and gang

* * *

Chapter 10: Lost and Kouga

"I HAVE TO MATE WITH INUYASHA BEFORE THE NEXT FULL MOON!" Kagome screamed

"Calm down lady Kagome." The flea reassured her

"CALM DOWN! HOW IN HELL CAN I CALM DOWN?" Kagome screamed

At all of Kagome's screaming Inuyasha came bursting into the hut to see what was wrong. When he got inside he was greeted by a site, Kagome was holding Myoga between her claws and looked like she was about the kill him!

"Kagome..?" Inuyasha dared to say

"WHAT!" Kagome said "Oh! Inuyasha, sorry about that but do you know what this stupid flea said that we had to do before the next full moon?"

"All I said was it would be best if you did." Myoga said in protest

"SUDDUP FLEA!" Kagome said warningly

"You mean he said that we should mate before the next full moon right?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah." Kagome said

Just then Inuyasha got a huge grin on his features.

"I'd love to mate with Kagome soon." He thought to himself

Kagome on the old hand was just freaked out.

"Did he just grin? Does he like this idea? I sure as hell don't! I still only 17! I'm too young!" She thought to himself.

Then she changed into a dog again.

"This is just great!" she thought sarcastically. "I'm confused as hell and now I'm a dog!"

Then Kagome ran out the door whimpering.

"Leave her be for know she is really confused now. With you grinning like you are now I wouldn't blame her." Myoga said

"WHY YOU!" Inuyasha growled

"There is now reason to get so protective of her so soon Master Inuyasha." Myoga said

"I'm going after her!" Inuyasha said "I can't have my soon to be mate going off and getting hurt again." And with that Inuyasha left to get Kagome.

MEANWHILE

"How could he?" Kagome thought to herself. She was still a dog but she was getting use to it. " I mean I'm only 17 years old. Then again at 17 a lot of girls here get married at that age. OH! What am I thinking!" She scolded herself

Kagome had been so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed where she had been going.

"DANMIT I'M LOST! I AM SUCH AN IDIOT SOMETIMES!"

Then Kagome started to turn back into a human.

WITH INUYASHA

"Damn it Kagome where did you get to?" Inuyasha asked out loud. "I hope she doesn't think of me as a hentai like Miroku now" Inuyasha thought "But the idea of mating with her! I love the idea, she is so beautiful."

WITH KAGOME

Kagome had been walking for about 25 more minuets before finally giving up and sitting next to an old tree to rest she really felt pooped.

"Why do I feel so tired?" She asked herself

Just then she heard a familiar sound.

"Kouga?" she asked to no particular person.

"Kagome my love!" Kouga said. Kouga walked up to Kagome and hugged her. Only then did he notice her scent. "Kagome you smell like a dog!" Kouga said "Mutt face hasn't touched you has he?" Then he sniffed her again only to revel that she still had her innocence.

"No, Kouga I have not mated with anyone yet." Kagome said

"NO ONE IS GOING TO MATE WITH MY WOMAN!"

"I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN!" Kagome screamed. She was getting tired of having Kouga calling her "His" woman. She knew that she has feelings for Inuyasha and that she hoped to have a family with him. Right now she just wasn't sure if she was ready.

"Kouga, I'm sorry but I love Inuyasha." Kagome said simply

"YOU LOVE MUTT FACE!" Kouga screamed

"Be quiet!"

"YOU WIMPY WOLF HOW DARE YOU! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Inuyasha screamed out of no where.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. She never felt so happy to see him in her life. "Kouga keeps calling me his woman!" she said

"How dare he!" Inuyasha said "YOU WIMPY WOLF, YOUR GONA DIE!"

"I'd like to see you try MUTT FACE!"

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Kagome yelled

"huh?" They both said

"Kouga, I love Inuyasha. OK?" She said

Inuyasha was in total shock. "She's taking my side?" he asked himself

"Kouga so please could you leave me alone? I mean we can still be friends."

"How can you love Mutt Face?"

"He's not a Mutt Face! And if he is he's mine!" Kagome yelled. She was getting seriously pissed off. I mean he's just getting plain annoying!

"Feh. I'll leave for now but my offer still stands. If you ever get tired of mu.. I mean Inuyasha just come my way." With that Kouga left with a whirl of wind.

"I'm so glad he left." Kagome said with a sigh.

"So…You do love me huh?" Inuyasha said

"Fine! I admit it." She said

"Well than…I might just have to make you mine so this type of thing doesn't happen again." Inuyasha said while leaning toward Kagome to steal a kiss. When their lips touched Inuyasha was in pure bliss. Then he was surprised that Kagome returned the kiss. He slowly laid her down on the grass and began to remove her top while she pulled off his top Kimono. Inuyasha began to lay small kisses down her neck and down to her breast. He slowly brought one breast to his mouth and caressed it with his tongue and used his hand to massage the neglected breast. Soon they were both naked. Kagome moaned at the pleasure that she was now feeling. Now she knew that she loved Inuyasha.

Then Inuyasha asked gently "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"This might hurt a little." Then Inuyasha slowly entered her and she gasped. He waited a few minutes before continuing for her to get used to him and then began to move slowly and easily within her. Then he began to thrust in her and she met his thrusts. They both moaned.

"I love you my Kagome."

"I love you too."

Then Inuyasha felt her tighten around him and they both moaned and Inuyasha bit into Kagome's soft neck. He pulled himself out of her and wrapped his arms around his new mate.

His last thought before he fell asleep was "You are finally mine." With that he fell asleep.

* * *

REVIEWS!


	11. IMPORTANT!

NOTE TO ALL!

Ok, all of my reviewers, this is just an authors note.

I will not be continuing my story until I have at least 35 reviews and I also need some help. I am stuck on what else should happen in my story. I NEED IDEAS! . Feel free to email me any ideas you might have. I love to hear what you have to say and will probably use it in my story. Tell me if you want lemons or something else. I WILL LISTEN!

P.S

Thanks for all the reviews that I have gotten so far. From:

Devilssaint

Kawaii-inuyasha-riku

Deadlyabyss12

Zazoila

Azami-x

StarriKirara

Egyptian Kiss

LittleLostKitty

THANSKS


	12. The Necklace

Well I guess I lied about not continuing until I got 35 reviews. Oh well, I did get at least 5 more. But I am still tring for 35, Please help me out. I also got some very good ideas from some of my reviewers.. So here is the next Chappie! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and gang. I wish i did though

* * *

Chapter 12: The Necklace

Inuyasha woke up about an hour later so he could dress Kagome and himself before anyone came looking for them.

"What in the hell is that necklace on Kagome's neck?" Inuyasha asked himself "Maybe I should take it off. I mean I've never seen Kagome wear that necklace."

Then Kagome started to stir. But then went back to sleep.

"It is probably the fact that she is low on energy." Inuyasha thought "I wonder if Myoga told her about that yet?"

Inuyasha finished putting on his and Kagome's clothes and picked her up bridal style and hopped into the nearest tree and rested on a branch.

"You are finally mine." He whispered. Then he fell asleep.

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER

Kagome stirred in Inuyasha's arms and realized that she was dressed and in a tree. She blushed at the thought of Inuyasha dressing her. But it wasn't like he hadn't seen her naked before. Then she remembered that she needed to talk to her mom about the whole hanyou thing.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha stirred and then stared at Kagome.

"What Wretch?" Inuyasha asked with an annoyed voice.

"Can you take me hom…hmm…Modern era?" She asked

"Why?"

"I need to ask my mom some questions." She answered

"Later. I want to sleep with my new mate longer." He added lustfully

"What, you didn't get enough of me last night?" She asked in a witty voice

"Is that a challenge?" He asked

"NO! Now please take me home?" She asked again more pleadingly. "I really want to ask my mom about this."

"Fine but just give me 10 more min. to sleep?"

"NOW! And don't tell me that you are tired because you always say how strong you are and you don't need sleep."

She had him cornered there. He DID always say he didn't need as much sleep as the others. And He DID always say how strong he was.

"Alright lets go. But you know I will get what I want by the end of today right?" He said with a husky voice.

"We will see about that." She snapped back.

About 10 min. later you saw two hanyous running in the direction of an old well. They jumped in and disappeared.

MODERN ERA

"MOM!" Kagome yelled. "MOM" She tried again. She got nothing. She couldn't hear anyone around the house either or smell anyone for that matter.

"Hey look at this." Inuyasha said

"What?" She asked. Inuyasha handed her the scrap of paper, she read it aloud:

Kagome,

Me, Sota and Gramps have gone out for the weekend with some friends. We will be back on Monday.

Love,

Mom

Great just great! Her mind screamed. Now she had no chance of finding anything out for another two days! She growled in frustration.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"Oh sorry" She said "I just won't be able to ask mom anything until Monday."

"Monday huh?" He said. This would be the perfect time. He thought, all alone in the house.

"DON"T YOU GET ANY IDEAS MISTER!" Kagome screamed

"Not me." Was all he said in defense. Then he walked over to Kagome, threw her over his shoulder and headed towards her room. Of course she was screaming at him with all the colorful words of the dictionary.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD PUT ME DOWN! NOW!" She screamed at the top of her lungs

"My dear Kagome I told you I would get what I wanted today." He responded calmly

Kagome was getting pissed off at the fact he was so calm.

"MOTHER FUCKER PUT ME DOWN!" She got her wish as she was thrown on the bed. Inuyasha was on top of her holding her down.

"GODDAMN IT HOLD STILL!" He yelled

"BITE ME!" She screamed back. "Can't you wait until later?" She asked

"You're the one who sealed your fate by challenging me." He said with a smirk

Just then Kagome heard her mother open the front door and then Gramps and Sota followed. The Gods must have been on her side today. She thought.

"My mom's here, Inuyasha." She said with a smirk

Inuyasha groaned and then let her up. But giving her a grin that meant "I'll get you later tonight"

"Mom?" Kagome said.

When Kagome walked into the room her mother almost passed out from pure shock.

"Ka….Ka….Kagome?" Her mother finally managed to say. "Why do you have ears and claws like Inuyasha's" She asked

"That's why I'm here mom." Kagome said. From the look on her mother's face was the look like she wanted to be anywhere but here at that moment in time.

"Kagome I don't know how to tell you this.." Her mother said

* * *

SO...How did you like it?

PLEASE REVIEW ME! I love to hear what you have to say!


	13. Purified and Taken

Well here is another chappie for you! I have gotten 19 reviews so far I am still tring for 35. PLEASE HELP ME! I have a small lemon in here for those who wanted one.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

Chapter 13: Purified and Taken

"Kagome…I don't know how to tell you this." Kagome's mother stuttered at her words.

"What is it mom?" She asked

"Well I have guessed that so far you have realized that your father was a demon?" Kagome's mom asked

"Well DUH!" Kagome answered sarcastically. "Mom how is it that I never had claws and ears before now?"

"You weren't of age yet." Her mother responded "Oh and I can see that you finally got your necklace again."

"What do you mean not of age yet?" She asked "And this necklace? Why haven't I ever seen it before?" She asked. Kagome was half tempted to take it off but something inside of her was strongly against doing that.

"You weren't grown up yet and not ready to have the powers that you have now." She answered "And that necklace seals your demon power like Inuyasha's sword does his." She added

"Oh, so you mean like having my you-know-what?" Kagome asked "But this necklace can Inuyasha sit me like I can do to him?" She was half-afraid to know.

"Yes, about having you you-know-what (A/N If you guys don't get what a you-know what is review me and I will tell you.) But I don't know if he can sit you but that necklace is like a way for him to find you if you are lost of taken or something else."

"How did you meet my dad?" Kagome asked. She was almost ready to plead to try to figure out some of her past was.

"Well I met him in the other era of course." Her mother replied calmly

"How? I mean you can't get through the well can you?" She asked

"At a point in time I could, Kagome."

" Is that why you let go so willingly and trusted Inuyasha when you met him?" Kagome asked

"I knew Inuyasha's father." Her mother replied

"YOU WHA?" Inuyasha blurted

"Yes, Inuyasha I knew your father very well." Kagome's mom replied

"How come you never told me?" Inuyasha asked

"I wasn't sure if Kagome was ready to hear anything like that." She replied sadly

"But mom…you told me that my dad left you and me a long time ago." Kagome said

"Yes I did. But it was to protect you from being called a freak at school and such." Her mom said

"Oh, Mom!" Kagome said and hugged her mother. "I am so happy you told me."

"You mean you're not mad at me for not telling you?" Her mother asked

"Nope." Was all Kagome could say

"Well you know what this means know don't you Kagome?" Her mother said out of the blue

"What?" Both Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time.

"Well I will have to take you out of school and you will probably have to spend more time in the feudal era with Inuyasha now." She answered

"Oh, well could I stay a couple of days before Inuyasha and I go back?" She asked

"Fine with me just make sure no one sees your ears or claws." She said "Oh and me and Gramps are going to go out with some friends for the rest of the weekend and Sota is going to stay at a friends house." She finished

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Kagome's mom and the rest of the family left about and hour ago. And we find our two hanyous in Kagome's room…..

"Oh Kagome!" Inuyasha said

"WHAT?" She answered

"Come here." He said

"OH NO! I am going to take a shower!" and with that Inuyasha heard her footsteps heading in the direction of the bathroom.

"Taking a shower huh?" He thought "I think that I will join you my Kagome." He thought with a smirk.

**Kagome**

"It feels so good to finally get a shower." She said aloud

Kagome finished getting undressed and made sure that the water temperature was just right. Then pulling the shower curtain she hopped in. Not thinking of the hanyou that she had left in her room. (A/N BIG MISTAKE! Hehehe )

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha was thinking of ways to get into the shower with Kagome without her finding out until he made his move.

"This is going to be fun!" He said "You will be mine yet again tonight My mate."

She was relaxing against the water that she didn't even notice the shadow figure taking off his clothes and quietly getting in the shower with her. Until…

"AHHHHH!" Kagome screamed as she turned around at lightening speed only to see and equally naked Inuyasha.

"What in the HELL do you think you are doing?" She yelled

"I just wanted to bathe with my mate." He gave and innocent smile

"BULLSHIT!" she replied

"Ah Kagome don't get mad. Fine I will leave you alone." He said. Just as he was about to get out Kagome grabbed his shoulder and said

"You don't have to get out you know." She said

"So your not mad at me?" He asked

"I couldn't stay mad at you for long anyway." She answered "Just don't over do it!"

"I promise to keep my hands to myself." He didn't hold on to that promise too long though…

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she climaxed yet again.

Inuyasha was on top of Kagome and thrusting into her. Inuyasha bit into her neck where his mark was and lapped up her blood. When he was finished he pulled out of her and collapsed next to her. He held her tight against him and pulled the covers over top of them and fell asleep.

**MORNING**

"AHH! OMG!" That was all Inuyasha and Kagome heard as the almost jumped out of their skin. "What in the world are you two doing in the same bed NAKED NO LESS?" Her mother asked

Inuyasha and Kagome were speechless. Then finally Inuyasha answered

"Kagome is my mate now." He said

"OH THAT IS SO WONDERFULL!" Her mother screamed in pure joy. "I am soo happy that you two are finally together. I knew about you two being betroved and all but I never thought that it would actually happen."

"Oh…mom could me and Inuyasha get dressed first?" she asked

"OH SORRY!" Her mother left the room; Kagome let out a huge sigh and went to her dresser to get some clothes.

**DOWNSTAIRS**

"Mom, Inuyasha and I are going to go back to the feudal era today ok?" She asked her mother

"That's fine hunny."

"Oh! And mom what would happen if I took of this necklace?" She asked

"DON'T EVER DO THAT!"

"But..Why?"

"You will unleash your demon form."

"Oh, ok." She said, "Me and Inuyasha have to leave now. Bye!"

"BYE DEAR!"

**FEUDAL ERA**

Kagome and Inuyasha jumped out of the well and started to head for Kaede's hut when they smelt a demon.

"Do you smell that?" Kagome asked

"Yeah."

Just than a huge Spider demon jumped out at the forest and lunged at Kagome who easily dodged it. But then something strange happened just as Kagome landed the spider shot something at her and caught her in a web and put a shield up around it so Inuyasha couldn't get to her. Kagome screamed in pain from the web and then there was a huge flash of light! Then the demon disintegrated.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and found her passed out and SHE WAS HUMAN AGAIN! Inuyasha looked at his hands and noticed that he had no claws!

"What in the hell?" He asked to no particular person. Then he heard an evil chuckle.

"Who's there?" Inuyasha yelled into the trees

"Dear Inuyasha, what has happened to you? You are human." The voice said

At that moment in time Inuyasha knew just who it was..

"NARAKU! SHOW YOURSELF YOU BASTARD!" He yelled

"Ah. So you do remember me well I have come to for fill a promise. Remember last time you say me?" He asked, "You killed my beloved mate, so now I shall take yours." With that he picked up the unconscience Kagome and disappeared.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed. He knew he had no chance of catching up with them now. So he ran towards Kaede's hut. He was going to kill that Bastard dearly!

* * *

What will happen to Kagome? What will Inuyasha do to Naraku? Why is he human again? I am soo mean ain't I?

What do you think? huh..huh? PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. The Last of Naraku

Well here you go another great chappie!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 14: The Last of Naraku

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled. He knew he now had no chance of catching up with them now that he was human, so he did the first thing that came to mind, he ran in the direction of Kaede's hut.

Inuyasha burst into the door. Everyone stared at him as if he was a crazy person.

"Inuyasha? How is it that you are human?" Miroku asked

"I don't know monk." He said in a hurry "I need to go after Kagome, Naraku has taken her!" He practically screamed

"I can answer the question of how Inuyasha is human." Kaede said

"HOW!" Inuyasha asked "Kagome's human too!"

"While she purified the demon that you two were fighting and when she was caught she felt helpless because of the shield, Her miko powers burst, in order to save herself." Kaede finished

"I STILL HAVE TO FIND HER!"

"We understand this." Miroku said

"But how can you fight him while your human, Inuyasha?" Sango asked

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling of what he might do to her." Inuyasha said

"Come here, all of you." Keade instructed

They all followed Keade into a separate room.

"Now I know how to break Kagome's purifying spell, but it only lasts 3 hours." Keade said "That should be enough time to get Kagome back."

"Well than how to we break the spell for good?" Inuyasha asked

"Kagome has to do it herself." She answered

"Well do it so I can go get her!" Inuyasha yelled

"Here we go." The old miko said

**KAGOME**

Kagome had just woken up, only to find herself in a cold room that looked to be a dungeon. She was chained to the wall but she was happy to find that she still had her clothes on, but they were ripped and tattered. (A/N I would never let Kags get raped by Naraku! ) Then she thought of something…

"What was that big flash of light when I killed that demon?" She thought. She looked down at her hands and found that she had no claws!

"What in the hell? Oh shit I did a purifying spell!" She thought harshly "Than that means that Inuyasha is human too! Why do I get myself in these situations?"

Just than she heard a cruel laugh. It could only be one person…NARAKU!

"You Fucking Bastard!" She yelled into the darkness.

"My, my what a feisty little hanyou I have caught." He said in a cold voice.

"Where's Inuyasha!" She demanded

"Your mate, he should be here shortly to get you that is if he gets here on time." He answered with a sneer.

"What do you want from me?" She asked. She was really getting pissed at the way Nararku kept staring at her.

"Don't you remember that day when Kikyo died?" He asked

"Yes, I got knocked out by you! And then you proceeded to give me a beating of a life time!" She yelled at him.

"Ah, you remember than. Well after Inuyasha killed my mate I promised him that you would be his payment." He said

"His payment?" She thought. Then suddenly Kagome felt weak like her power was being sucked out of her body.

"Wha..t's….wrong…with ..me?" She managed to say before falling into darkness.

"So it seems that you are still getting use to your powers huh?" Naraku said. "Now this will be even easier to kill you. Now that you are in the cold and barely enough clothing to keep you warm you will get deadly sick down here, and to make it even better you are breathing in my poisonous vapors." He said with his smile growing

**INUYASHA**

"Where in the hell could she be?" He asked no one in particular. Then thought of something that he hadn't before.

**Flashback**

"Yes, about having you you-know-what. But I don't know if he can sit you but that necklace is like a way for him to find you if you are lost of taken or something else.

**End Flashback**

"That's right!" He said aloud not meaning to.

"What's right?" Sango asked

"Kagome has this necklace now, her mom said that it could help me track her down if she was taken." He answered

"But how do you use it?" Shippo asked

"I'm not quite sure, Shippo." Inuyasha answered

"Maybe you can tap into her power, that could help locate where she is." Miroku said

"I'll try." Inuyasha said. He started to think hard about Kagome and where she might be. Then he got an image, he didn't like what he saw.

"THAT BASTARD!" He screamed

"Did you locate Kagome?" Sango asked

"Not only that but the Mother Fucker has her chained in a dungeon!" He finished

"Is that it?" Miroku asked

"No, she is unconscience too, and she didn't look to well."

"Well than lets go get her!" Sango yelled

"You lead the way." Miroku said

They were off at that moment in time.

**KAGOME**

Kagome had just waken up yet again but felt even worse. Her whole body ached with pain, and it felt like her shoulders were dislocated from how they were chained.

When she moved she was only pain stricken.

"OWWW!" She yelled into the darkness. Then she noticed that the room that she was in was full of poisonous vapors!

"Great, just great! If I keep breathing these vapors I will surely pass out again." She thought "Inuyasha where are you?"

**NARAKU**

Naraku was in his room just thinking out what to do with the hanyou that he now possessed. He thought of seducing her but that was against all demon rules.

"What will I do when Inuyasha and the rest of them get here?" He thought to himself

Just then he heard his door being knocked down.

"Ahh, I see that you have finally found my castle." Naraku said

"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha said. His eyes were starting to bleed red at the fact that someone took his mate and dare endanger her.

"Your mate? She is in my dungeon. To get to her you must go through me first."

"I have one question for you Naraku," Inuyasha said "I will not fight you if you are using your puppets."

"You are fighting the true Naraku."

"Well than prepare to die!" Inuyasha screamed

They battled for a good hour and then Naraku was finished (A/N Sorry guys but I am too lazy to write about the fight.)

Inuyasha ran towards where he smelt Kagome the most and found her passed out again. He ran over to her and cut her free of the chains and checked her over for any injuries he found that she had two dislocated shoulders and that she was seriously sick.

"Come on guys we have to get Kagome back to Kaede's!" Inuyasha yelled

"You can put Kagome on Kirara if you want." Sango offered

"Thanks." Inuyasha said while getting on Kirara with the rest of them.

* * *

What do you think? REVIEW!


	15. The Recovery

Sorry guys it took me so long to update. I hope you like!- I need reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Inuyasha gang!

* * *

Chapter 15: Recovery

"Come on guys we have to get Kagome to Kaede's and FAST!" Inuyasha screamed

"Don't worry, Inuyasha we will get there soon enough." Miroku said

Then the hut came into view. Inuyasha jumped down with a very limp Kagome still in his arms. He rushed into the hut.

"Old Hag! Where are you!" Inuyasha was screaming then Miroku, Sango, and Shippo walked in.

"Ye be here Inuyasha. What be the matter?" She asked

"That Bastard Naraku put Kagome in a dungeon, put shackles on her arms so now I think she has two dislocated shoulders and she breathed in some of his poisonous vapors." Inuyasha finished

"Put her down on the mat. Inuyasha." Kaede instructed "Now get behind her and try to confort her. This might hurt a bit." She finished

Inuyasha did as he was told and got behind the limp Kagome.

"Is it just my imagination or is Inuyasha being really protective of Kagome lately?" Miroku asked (A/N Alright guys for you who don't know Miroku, Sango and Shippo do not know Inuyasha mated with Kagome. Shippo will find out though! Hehehe)

"I don't know but I would hate to see any person who tried to get near Kagome now. He growled even when I got close." Sango said

They all heard a pop, which meant Kagome's right arm, was back in place another pop was heard and then whimpering.

"Ye might want to leave them alone for a while." Kaede said

"Why?" Sango and Miroku asked

"Shippo knows." Kaede said

"Shippo?" Miroku asked

"What? How would I know why?" Then he smelt something that he hadn't noticed before… "Inuyasha mated with Kagome!" He said

All eyes bulged.

"What did you say?" Sango was trying to make sense of all of this.

"They mated." Shippo said again

"That would explain the possessiveness." Miroku said

"I want to try and see what Inuyasha will do when I get close to Kagome." Sango said

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." Miroku warned "You know how Inuyasha gets with Kouga around Kagome think of how he will act now if he mated with her."

"THEY HAVE MATED!" Shippo said

"Alright Shippo." Sango tried to calm him

"You can test it later." Miroku said

"Fine, we should make camp out here tonight." Sango said

"Lets get started." Miroku said

**IN THE HUT**

Inuyasha as drawing circles on Kagome's back to try to calm her. She kept whimpering in pain and it was bothering him, especially when he couldn't do anything about it. Kagome was starting to relax in his arms and soon the whimpering stopped.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes only too see to big golden ones, she smiled

"It's about time you woke up." He said

"What happened to Naraku?" She asked

"That Bastard is rotting in hell now." He answered

"Oh, I wish I could of helped." She said sadly

"Don't worry about it, you on the other had gave me a good scare."

"Sorry."

"You should get some sleep." He said while gently laying her down and then lying next to her.

"But what about Sango, Miroku and Shippo?" She asked

"Their fine. Now sleep." He practically ordered

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her thin waist and put his nose to her hair. He soon heard her snores. 'I won't let you ever leave me.' He thought and then followed her into sleep.

**Kouga's Den**

"Why hasn't Kagome come back yet?" He asked himself "She couldn't possibly want to stay with Dog-Shit?" Kouga had been paising for the last 10 hours non-stop.

"Kouga would you please stop?" Hakku asked (A/N Sorry I am bad at spelling names. Review me if you know the correct spelling PLEASE!) "Your making me dizzy."

"Shut up!" Kouga yelled. Then he thought of a plan that couldn't fail.

"That's it!" He yelled in excitement

"What's it?" Another of his pack members asked

"I will take Kagome to the den and then try to convince her that I am better than Dog-Shit!" He said

"But what if Inuyasha has already taken her as a mate?" Hakku asked

"She would never!" Kouga yelled back

"She could." He said again

"Be quiet, I will be back in the morning with Kagome." Kouga said and was off.

**KAEDE'S**

"Now's my chance." Sango thought. She slowly got out of her futon and walked over to the hut that housed Inuyasha and Kagome. She walked in hoping not to be heard. She saw the two on the mat sleeping together.

"Now what will you do Inuyasha?" She thought again

She walked closer and then she heard his growl. 'So you have taken her as a mate.' She edged a little closer and saw him hug Kagome even more closer to himself and growl louder. 'That's all I need to know.' She walked back outside and got into her futon.

**MORNING**

Kagome woke up early feeling better than ever, She pried Inuyasha's hands away from her waist and slipped outside unnoticed.

"Fresh air feels so nice" She thought

She walked a little father until she saw the small river. She bent down and washed her face a bit. She prepared to walk back to the hut but then she smelt someone she didn't want to see now.

"Kouga." She breathed

* * *

Well do you like? Could my beloved readers please read and review my other story? The Vet I NEED REVIEWS pout


	16. Into the Den of Wolves

Well another chapter finished. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 16: Into the Den of Wolves

"Kouga" Kagome breathed. She then fell into darkness. (A/N Ok guys Kagome did not pass out because of Kouga, She passed out because of her wounds from earlier. They have not fully healed yet and the fact that she breathed in the poisonous vapors)

Kouga walked up to the passed out hanyou. "This is way easier than I thought." He said and picked her up and headed off towards the den. Kouga did not even notice that Kagome's scent was already laced with Inuyasha's. He would have to find out the hard way. He ran even faster at the thought of finally having the mate that he had dreamed off all of his live. But his dream was someone else's nightmare.

**INUYASHA**

Inuyasha woke up about 15 min. after Kagome had gone outside. He closed his arms tightly around something that should have been there but was not.

"What in the seven hells is that woman doing now?" He said quietly. He really didn't want to wake the others. He walked outside the hut that Kagome and him were staying in that night. He started to walk in the direction of which her scent was most resent, but soon found that someone else had found her.

"That damn wimpy wolf won't get away with this!" He screamed, He took off running with new found speed towards the den where he knew he would find Kagome. Sad thing was that it was a three-day trip even going as fast as he was now. He would still have to stop for camp and rest and hunt to eat. Kouga would already be there at his speed.

"Kagome won't last three days without me." He said, "Even Kouga should know that! A female cannot last long without her mate, Kagome will most likely cut herself off from everyone else and refuse to eat, sleep or drink. Damn you Kouga! Of all demons you should know this!" He screamed into the light of the sun. Inuyasha ran all day until it was dark, he set up a small camp and caught some rabbits that would make a good enough dinner for himself. He than remembered the wounds that Kagome already had from the bastard Naraku.

"Of all the times to take her you ASS!" He yelled again. 'She won't make it with those wounds if she refuses to eat." He thought. He quickly ate and left his small campsite and ran off again to his mate.

**SANGO, MIROKU AND SHIPPO**

Sango woke up a little after Inyasha had and started a fire to cook their breakfast. She boiled some water and put the noodles into the pot that Kagome had brought to them from her time. After the ramen was done she went to wake up Miroku, and then the rest. When she went to wake up Inuyasha and Kagome she found them gone.

"Hey Miroku, do you know where Inuyasha and Kagome went?" She asked

"No."

"I know how to find them!" Shippo said. He liked the fact that he could do what they couldn't. "Follow me!" He said leading the way.

"Shippo how about we eat first and then find them, I mean they couldn't have gotten too far." Sango said but how wrong she was!

**KAGOME**

Kagome had just woken up to find herself in a strange den that she knew was familiar. She smelled Kouga's scent everywhere and it was making her sick!

"What did he do! Piss all over the place in here?" She asked herself. She then noticed that her hip was bandaged up again. 'I wonder who did this?" She said

"That would have been me." A voice said from the door

"Who are you?" Kagome asked

"I am Kouga's personal healer." The voice said while coming out of the doorway. An older woman appeared and walked toward Kagome. Kagome was unsure of what to do now that she was away from Inuyasha she felt a strong need to find him or he find her.

"Let me see your wound." The old healer said

"What is your name?" Kagome asked

"Miki" The woman responded "Your scent is laced with that of another's." She said, "Are you mated?"

"Yes." Kagome said

"Oh dear this is bad. We need to find your mate soon." She said leaving the room with no farther explanation

"Why is she so concerned?" Kagome said quietly

**KOUGA**

"SHE'S WHAT!" Kouga screamed

"Calm down prince Kouga!" Miki yelled back at him

"How in the Hell am I suppose to calm down?" He yelled back

"You need to stop thinking of yourself and of the girls welfare, if you don't find her mate soon she will refuse to eat, sleep or even drink! She will also cut herself off from everyone else. She already is sick form some sort of vapors, and her wound doesn't help much!" The healer said

"It will take Dog-Shit three days to get here. Will Kagome last that long?" He asked

"I am not sure."

"I refuse to go after him! After this I am sure he will fiercely protect Kagome more than what he is now." Kouga answered (A/N Stubborn little Shit isn't he?)

"Then we will have to see how she does tonight." Miki said while walking out the door. She knew it was pointless to fight with him. She walked back into the room that housed Kagome only to hear and smell small tears.

"Oh dear, this is bad. If she is already crying now the next two days won't be very easy on her either." She said

"Please leave me alone." Kagome said softly

"Dear we need you to eat something, would you like to eat with the other females of the clan?" Miki asked

"No."

"Alright I will leave you here. Call if you need anything." Miki said while leaving "I must talk with the other females myself." Miki said

"Oh hello, Miki." One of the females said

"Hello, Kiki. We have a slight problem on are hand. You might have heard of the female human that Kouga talks about making his mate?" She asked. She now had the attention of everyone in the room.

"Yes, He talks about her a lot." Another female said

"Well he has taken her and she is now a hanyou." Miki said

"How can that be?" Kiki said

"It turns out that she was not of age yet to show any signs of being a demon." Miki said simply

A corus of "oh's" rung out from everyone.

"She now refuses to eat or talk to anyone." Miki started again "I believe that this has happened to many of you when you mates go hunting."

"Yes, it is a horrible experience." Kiki said

"Do you know of anyway to help?" Miki asked

"I don't know. Who is her mate?"

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha!" Everyone yelled

"Quiet! Everyone, Inuyasha is not as bad as he seems. He is very protective of his mate, and Kouga has no right to take her from him!" She said, the room was packed with very angry growling females.

"We have a lesson to teach the young prince about mates." One female said while about 20 other followed.

* * *

KOUGA'S GONNA GET HIS ASS KICKED!


	17. Lesson of Respect!

Sorry! Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

* * *

Chapter 17: The Lesson of Respect!

"Well then we need to teach our prince some lessons of respecting someone else's mate!" Kiki said and left the room followed by about 20 others. The group walked until they came upon a den within the cave that was for only the chef and/or his mate. (A/N That is IF Kouga ever gets a mate! Hahahaha! I know I'm mean! ) The group knocked lightly on the rim of the cave door and waited for an answer.

"WHAT?" A very pissed of wolf demon answered

"We women of the clan wish to have a word with you." Kiki said

"About what?"

"Just let us in and we will tell you." Kiki said with a small giggle

"Come in then and get it over with!" Kouga replied. The group of women walked into the large cave that housed Kouga and his entire ego.

"You, Murki! You watch the door and make sure that no one interferes with our lesson to the chef."

"Done!" Murki said as she went to watch the door. She was a bit disappointed that she couldn't join in on all of the fun.

"Kouga are you in there?" Kiki asked

"What do you want?" Kouga answered

"Just to talk." Kiki said calmly

"Than get on with it!"

"First, what is the room in your cave that no one can hear you?" Kiki asked

"In the back, why?"

"Just follow me." Kiki said while leading the way

**LATER**

"YOU SELF ABSORBED BASTARD! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOUR MATE WERE TAKEN FROM YOU!" Kiki screamed, while she and the other females kicked the living shit out of him.

"AHHHHH! WHAT…DID..I….EVER….DO…..TO….YOU?" Kouga managed to get out.

"It is not what you did to us it is what you are now doing to Kagome!" Another female yelled back at him while giving him a kick to the nads. "I HOPE YOU NEVER GET A MATE, OR HAVE KIDS FOR THAT MATTER!" She yelled again.

After this was all done Kouga could barely walk because of being kicked in the balls too many times; he had two black eyes, and a broken arm. Did I forget to mention all of the bruises too?

Kouga limped out of his cave about 15 min after the females who kicked the shit out of him left. He remembered them telling him that if he didn't go and find Inuyasha soon that they would beat the shit out of him yet again.

"Women can be soo violent." He said after healing fast because of him being a youkai. He slowly made his way down to the opening of the cave only to be greeted by all of the female clans people growling at him.

"I'm going! I'm going!" He yelled as his only defense and was off like God was putting flames under his ass.

"We have done are jobs well." Kiki said, "I am going to see Kagome and try to convince her to eat with us or at least eat something." With this said Kiki was off

**INUYASHA**

Inuyasha had been going non-stop all this time but now he had to stop he was about 20 miles of the clans cave and was thinking of all the ways he could beat the shit out of Kouga for what he did. Then he smelt the most disgusting stench alive.

"KOUGA YOU BASTARD SHOW YOUR SELF!" Inuyasha screamed into the forest

"I will come out just as long as you too don't beat the shit out of me." Kouga said with a strange amount of fear.

"Why all of a sudden are you so scared?" Inuyasha asked, Kouga then stepped out from his hiding place to show himself.

"What in the hell happened to you?" Inuyasha asked

"All the females of the clan beat the shit out of me so that I would go and get you for Kagome." Kouga said

"How is she?" Inuyasha demanded, from the looks that Kouga gave him she was not doing so well.

"She is very weak, and since she has wounds and breathed in some sort of vapors she is not well at all, especially without you." Kouga finished

"YOU ASS! Of all the demons you should know this! You have about 50 women within your clan how could you not!"

"I was too convinced that she would never love you or allow you to take her as your mate." Kouga said in defeat.

"You had better hope to Kami that she is ok or it's your ass!" Inuyasha said as he sped off with Kouga not that far behind.

**KAGOME**

Kagome had been in the same room and had not moved since she had woken up. She was crying in pain and hunger but still refusing to eat she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Please just leave me alone." Kagome said softly if the person knocking on the door had not of been demon they would of not heard.

"I just want to talk Kagome." The voice said, Kagome had not heard this voice before.

"Come in." She said dryly

A demon walked in about 5'6 with long green hair pulled back in a braid wearing clothes like that of the others of the clan.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked

"Your savior." The demon responded "My name is Kiki."

"Hi."

"Your mate should be here within about and hour or so." Kiki said, to her surprise the woman in front of her bloomed at the word mate

"YOU FOUND INUYASHA?" She asked

"Well…we taught our prince some respect and told him to go out and find him or else." Kiki said "Are you hungry is there anything that I could get you?" She asked

"Well… I am a bit hungry and my wound hurts a little." Kagome finally said

"I will send the healer in with some food and medical supplies." Kiki said while taking her leave. Before she got to the door Kagome asked…

"How did you get Kouga to go and get Inuyasha?" She asked

"You will see." Kiki said while leaving

* * *

Do you like? REVIEWS! 


	18. With you again

Well here is another great chapter! Hope you like it! I now have 62 reviews could you guys help me get 100? I would really appriciate it!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! SO STAY AWAY FROM MY BOOKS! A girl can dream can't she?

* * *

Chapter 18: With you again

As Kiki was just about to leave she heard a something drop and looked back at where Kagome was.

"Oh, No!" Kiki examined "She must have used up the last of her energy. I must get Miki this could be bad." She said while leaving.

She came back about 5min. with Miki at her heels.

"Oh the poor child." Miki said

"Kouga had better hurry his sorry ass up or else we might loose her." Kiki said "Is there anything that we can give her until her mate gets here?" She asked

"Maybe we might be able to get some herbs to her." Miki said hopefully

"WHAT IN THE HELL!" Kiki screamed

"What is it de…." Miki started. They were now looking down on a dog with black fur tipped silver and silver tipped ears.

"It that Kagome?" Kiki asked

"I believe so." Miki said "It seems that she changes on how she feels. She must be very lonely and on the verge of death now." The old healer said sadly

"So is there anything that we can do?" Kiki asked again

**INUYASHA**

They were about a mile or so from the cave that housed his beloved mate, when he started feeling strange.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kouga asked

"I feel strange, but I don't know why." He said. He than realized that he was on four paws instead of feet!"

"GRRRR!" (WHAT IN THE HELL!) Inuyasha said

"I don't talk dog." Kouga said

"GR!" (What in the hell do you mean you don't talk dog? You are part canine anyways!)

"Alright I can understand you!" Kouga finally said

"RRR!" (Than let's go!)

With this all said and done they started running again in the direction of the cave

**KAGOME**

She is still transformed just like Inuyasha. She has been whimpering and whining for the last 5min.

"The poor dear. She must be in so much pain." Kiki said

"Give me some of those herbs. They might dull the pain for her." Miki said

Kiki handed her the herbs and Miki directed her to open Kagome's mouth so she could place in the herbs. After this was done Kagome stopped whimpering and whining. Than another dog burst into the room only this was pure silver and took on the characteristics of Inuyasha.

"This one must be Inuyasha!" Kiki said in excitement

The silver dog jumped up into the bed that Kagome was in a nuzzled her neck with his nose. Kagome opened her eyes again and looked up at Inuyasha. Kouga on the other hand…

"WHAT IN THE HELL? KAGOME'S TRANSFORMED TOO?" He screamed in rage

"Calm down Kouga." The healer reassured "This was how it was meant to be."

Inuyasha and Kagome were still in dog form and Inuyasha had his head resting on the top of Kagome's while the two fell asleep.

"Let's leave them alone while they sleep." Kiki said

"When will they wake up again?" Kouga asked

"Well I would believe that Inuyasha is probably tired from the long journey here and Kagome is still a bit sick and weak from the whole ordeal." Miki said

With this said the three left the room and went into the main cave.

**SANGO, MIROKU AND SHIPPO**

"Where in the hell have they gone off to?" Sango said in frustration

"My dear, Sango as you said they couldn't have gotten too far." Miroku said

"Shippo, can you find their trail again?" Sango asked

"Yeah, I just found it!" Shippo said "Follow me, they are at Kouga's!" He yelled and was off

"At Kouga's? Why would they be there?" Sango asked out loud.

"I don't know." Miroku said while letting his hands wander

"HENTAI!" Sango yelled while slapping the lecherous monk

"Women are so brutal." Miroku said

**INUYASHA AND KAGOME**

The two had just woken up and were still in dog forms. Inuyasha whined to get Kagome's attention.

"Grr" (Are you awake yet, Kagome?)

"Hr" (Yes, Why?)

"Grrrr" (How are you feeling?)

"Hrrrr" (Just a little weak and hungry is all. Do you know how we both transformed?)

"Grrrrrr" (I don't know, how do we transform back?)

"Grrr" (Maybe we have to think about being hanyous again.)

"Hrrrrr" (Alright start thinking.)

They both thought about being in a human form again and found themselves on hands and feet again.

"That was easy." Kagome said weakly

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked. His voice full of concern

"I will be ok once I get some food and sleep." She answered

"That's good to hear." But he was too late she was already asleep in his lap. "Sleep my mate." He said as he too fell asleep.

**SANGO AND CO**

They had just reached to cave where Kouga and the demon wolf clan lived.

"Let's go!" Shippo said

"Are you sure that they are here?" Miroku asked

"Positive!" He said while hopping in the direction of the cave.

"Wait for up for us!" Sango said while running after the little demon

Hakkkau and another wolf demon were at the entrance of the cave

"We are here to get Kagome and Inuyasha." Sango said "May we see them?"

"Go ahead in." Hakkau said

The small group walked in and found a group of females at the entrance of a door.

"What's going on here?" Miroku asked

"It is Lady Kagome and Master Inuyasha." One of the demons said

"Why are you calling them by such formal names?" Sango asked

"Because they have broken our chef Kouga." She continued

"I see." Miroku said "May we see them, then?" He asked

"Yes"

They entered the room to find their missing comrades asleep comfortably on a bed. Sango walked quietly over to the sleeping two, just when she was about two feet from the two Inuyasha started growling. Sango still walked closer until Inuyasha was finally awake.

"It's about time you woke up." Sango said

* * *

Well I know you guys hate me for my cliffies but I know you will live! Hehe AnywaysI will not be updating in a while because I am planing on going to an Anime Convention in Ten. Wish me luck! I am going to be Kay off of Gravitation. Have you ever heard of him? Well he is a trigger happy american! Kind of fits me though!

Bye Bye

Hanyou665


End file.
